Eres imposible
by chidorisagara
Summary: la gatita se ha convertido en una leona. ¿desde cuando bromeas uchiha?.-no juegues con fuego sakura... puedes quemarte ...  sasuke tu... estas loco.


.

.

.

.

_Sakura… no te resistas, quiero verte caer ante mi-la chica de ojos verdes lo miro con una mueca de odio y repugnancia impregnadas en la cara, como toda mujer tenia su orgullo y ese no iba a ser pisoteado por un Uchiha, jamás.

_tendrás que esperar un poco más Sasuke-kun-escupió su apellido con ironía y veneno- va a ser difícil conseguir lo que quieres.

_no lo creo, mejor aun, estoy a punto de conseguirlo-sin mas que decirle, levanto su espada contra ella y la presiono ligeramente en su delicado cuello-seria un desperdicio matarte, no quisiera ensuciar mi ropa ni oxidar mi espada.

_valla Sasuke, no me lo esperaba, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y ahora que estas de vuelta me tratas así, ¿debería sentirme lastimada?

En su cara se formo una media sonrisa despectiva y arrogante, Sasuke observo sus gestos y gruño hastiado, al parecer había cambiado bastante el humor de Sakura, eso solo hacia mas interesante las cosas.

_veo que la gatita asustadiza se ha convertido en una leona, no dejas de sorprenderme, sabes que es idea de Kakashi el que entrenásemos juntos, eso es algo idiota porque…. Sigues siendo una molestia.

Sakura abrió muy grande los ojos y sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar preso de la ira, Sasuke previniendo sus movimientos, choco su cuerpo contra el de ella, impidiéndole moverse, ahora no conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura, pero era mejor estar prevenido.

_sigues atreviéndote a subestimarme Uchiha… -dijo ocultando su cara a través de unos mechones de pelo.

_si por mi fuera, te mataría en este mismo instante…Sakura-le informo, escuchando como un gemido salía de la garganta de ella, al presionar mas el filo de su katana haciendo un pequeño corte.-¿tengo que intimidarte hasta cortar la blanca piel de tu cuello? No me hagas hacer cosas que no quiero, sabes que no me esta permitido matar mas personas.

_jah! ¿desde cuando bromeas Uchiha? Esa palabra no estaba en tu anterior vocabulario, mucho menos el de decir mas de tres palabras seguidas, estas ablandándote, un vengador así no tiene futuro…

_ no juegues con fuego Sakura… puedes quemarte-la amenazo mostrando su sharingan, que giraba furioso. Sakura conocía el sharingan, así que rápidamente desvío la mirada de los rojos ojos que la observaban, intimidantes como toda su persona. Bufo deprimida, Kakashi-sensei estaba loco ¿Por qué mandarle a entrenar con él? No podía haber mandado a Naruto que estaba más que preparado para soportar a Sasuke, ella simplemente ya no sabia como comportarse con él, eran totales desconocidos.

_ya basta-lo corto ella empujándolo desde su torso-no voy a entrenar contigo, esto no es entrenar, lo mejor es no verte la cara.

Sakura camino tambaleándose, alejándose de él y su irritante presencia, esperaba estar alejada de él lo mas que pudiera, para no herirse mas, para poder olvidarlo.

_¿me amas?

Paro en seco, no podía ser verdad, ese hambre no podía ser tan cínico como para hacerle esa pregunta, sus ojos empezaron a arder y sin poderlo contener, las lagrimas se desbordaron, impotentes ante la vulnerabilidad que la sofocaba, porque por mas años y dedicación a su entrenamiento nunca se pudo preparar para eso.

_ya déjalo-le aconsejo, con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de parar los temblores de su cuerpo, estaba toda su cara mojada y el no debía verla de esa manera.

_te amo-su voz tranquila se escucho en toda la espesura del bosque, no tenia ni un ápice de sentimiento en sus palabras, eso fue lo que más le taladro en el corazón, lo vacío de ellas.

_es imposible, porque tu…-le dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo-es decir…. Los demonios no aman.

Sasuke la observo con las lagrimas recorriendo su pálida piel y su rostro acongojado, ¿Qué mas podía esperar? No podía pedirle que lo siga amando y esperado, no podía arruinarle la vida. Era verdad, la amaba, porque la necesitaba y quería estar cerca de ella, le encantaba verla sonreír y participar en su vida, aunque sea para molestarla y hacerla cabrear, pero su corazón no sabia lo que era amar y no quería condenar a la inocente Sakura a su propia lujuria. Estaba endemoniadamente enamorado de ella, pero como prueba de ello… la dejaría ir.

Sin darse cuenta, sintió algo que recorría sus mejillas, estaba llorando. Paso la punta de sus dedos para observar el liquido salino, estupido.

_estar cerca de ti… me vuelve mas humano y débil-Sakura lo observo perpleja, nunca había visto a Sasuke llorar, estaba llorando por ella, tenia que ser idiota para no notarlo… las palabras de Sasuke eran sinceras. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de su pecho.

_Sasuke tu…-el aludido levanto la mirada para enfocarla en ella, ¿no mas "Uchiha" eh?-estas loco.

_¿¡que!-gruño por la estupida afirmación, casi se hubiese reído y eso era mucho decir.-gracias por tu observación Sakura, no se como no me di cuenta antes-termino cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura sonrío de lado acercándose hasta él, había descubierto un lado bastante tierno e infantil de Sasuke el señor soy-mejor-que-tu-y-no-puedes-hacer-nada-contra-eso-cubito-de-hielo. Se sintió realmente tentada al ver el mohín de capricho que tenia en su cara…

Quizás él le permitiría hacerse de un lugar en su corazón.

_que infantil Sasuke, hasta te pareces a Naruto.

Listo, la había cagado, si había algo que no podía aguantar Sasuke es que lo comparen con alguien mas, eso ya lo venia sufriendo desde pequeño por parte de su hermano Itachi, pero que lo comparasen con el idiota hiperactivo de su amigo/hermano Naruto era una blasfemia, una mancha en su reputación, esa mujer estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que se lo dejaría pasar.

_hmp!-Sakura al ver la expresión de su cara, casi se atraganta del puro asombro, Uchiha Sasuke tenia una sonrisa sensual en el rostro y sus penetrantes ojos la miraban solo a ella, pronto comenzó a sudar frío, tenia el "ligero" presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.-¿te atreves a compararme con el usuratonkachi de Naruto?

_¿eh? Emm… bueno yo… no quise decir que tu-la pelirosa retrocedía a cada paso que daba el pelinegro, intimidada por su presencia y cohibida por su belleza, porque tenia que reconocerlo, el condenado estaba como quería y no es que fuera una pervertida, nada de eso, pero tenia buen gusto con los hombres.

_no intentes retractarte sa-ku-ra-pronunció su nombre lentamente, disfrutando la cara de la chica, su ego se inflo lo suficiente, la tenia a sus pies y eso satisfacía su hombría. Pronto la tuvo nuevamente acorralada entre un rugoso árbol y su cuerpo, ella se removió inquieta, sintiéndose atrapada e indefensa, dos circunstancias que no le gustaban para nada.

_lo entiendo, me equivoque, sabes que solo lo dije para hacerte enfadar, no te pareces a Naruto, él tiene pelo chillón y brillante como el sol, tu opaco y negro como la noche, él ojos azules que destacan perfectamente con su color de cabello, tu negros oscuros, siguiendo el mismo ejemplo de tu pelo, él de piel bronceada y tu bastante pálido, Naruto con su carácter hiperactivo y amigable, tu frío y antisocial con casi todos ¿lo ves? No se parecen en nada-termino su justificación asintiendo con la cabeza, orgullosa de su definición.

_Sakura, hubiese sido mejor que te callaras-ahogo su propio rugido contra la garganta de la chica, esta pego un saltito asustado al sentir su calida respiración en una parte sensible de su cuerpo-al menos podrías haber comparado mi gran inteligencia con su escasez de cerebro.

_lo siento Sasuke se me paso de largo-le dijo perdida, con las mejillas arreboladas en un delatante tono rojizo, Sasuke observo complacido la cara tímida de Sakura.

Acerco sus labios lentamente, torturando la paciencia de la pelirosa, que impaciente, lo tomo del cuello acortando definitivamente las distancias de sus alientos, Sasuke sonrío de lado entre el beso, no recordaba a la molesta Sakura tan salvaje, la apretó de la cintura, prometiéndose castigar a la chica si había estado tan cerca de algún otro chico, descontando el dobe de Naruto por supuesto.

_de ahora en más, no podrás compararme de esa forma con nadie Sakura-le seguro el vengador una vez se separaron del intimo contacto.

_¿como es eso?

_no lo necesitaras, porque me vas a conocer mejor que nadie.

Sakura le hubiera regalado una sonrisa inocente y conmovedora, todo si no hubiera visto el brillo lascivo y pervertido en sus ojos, en sus ojos estaba la clara intención. Sakura suspiro sin poder negar que estaba feliz de entender finalmente al Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba a unos metros de ella, esperándola para encontrarse con Naruto y Kakashi y darles la gran noticia. Piso, raíz, Sakura, menos mal que la tomo a tiempo de la cintura, seguramente hubiese dado de cara al piso.

_gracias Sasuke.-agradeció sonriéndole.

_eres una molestia-termino cargándola en su espalda, ella rodeo con sus finos brazos su cuello, era exagerado que la cargara, pero no le importaba con tal de estar cerca suyo.

Pronto llegaron al lugar donde seguramente encontrarían a su compañero y a su profesor, el primero, ahogado en comida y el segundo leyendo cosas no muy recomendadas para mentes con algo de inocencia, cada uno en su mundo, Naruto gritando estupideces a los cuatro vientos y Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Naruto, Kakashi-sensei-los aludidos voltearon hacia la vos que los llamo.

_teme! Tu vos se afino, hasta parecería la de Sakura-ch

_es la de ella Naruto-el Ninja copia le afirmo lo obvio al rubio-solo que esta detrás de Sasuke. El con su clásico monosílabo, dejo cuidadosamente a la chica en una de las bancas del puesto de ramen.

_¡Sakura-chan! Pídele algo al viejo que yo pago por ti-ofreció Naruto dejando su quinto tazón de ramen vacío a un lado-para que no te sientas incomoda, yo te acompaño con otro.

_gracias-le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, Naruto siempre seria un glotón y animal con el ramen.

_veo que están muy unidos-comento Kakashi, haciendo inmediatamente que Sakura se sonrojara completamente y que Sasuke escupiera un poco de comida, rápidamente recobro la compostura.

_así es, Sakura va a ser mi esposa.

_…

_...

_...

Esposa, esposa, esposa ¿en que maldito momento lo había dicho? Que ella recuerde el nunca le había propuesto matrimonio, ese idiota, solamente estaba alardeando frente a los demás, nunca consintió esa idea.

_Sasuke-le comenzó siendo interrumpida.

_ya veo…-comento el Ninja copia volviendo a su adorado y educativo libro.

_...¿¡!-claro, la reacción de Naruto era muy acertada, y Sakura hubiese gritado de la misma forma si tuviese los pulmones de hierro de ese chico-¡nunca me lo dijiste Sasuke-baka! Estas engañando a un amigo, tu sabes de mis sentimientos hacia Sakura-chan y aun así tu…-Sakura vio los pequeños ríos de lagrimas que caían de los ojos azules de su amigo, podía considerarlo un hermano.

_Naruto, sabes que te adoro, pero como un hermano-le dijo Sakura mirándolo con ternura, sin percatarse de la amenazadora mirada de Sasuke.

_ya lo se Sakura-chan, es que quería darle un poco de dramatismo a todo esto-dijo a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza, con una de sus sonrisas divertidas-pero Sasuke…

El solo atino a verlo fijamente al percibir el raro tono de su voz, parecía serio, Kakashi también lo miraba serio, valla que le dirían ese par.

_si me llego a enterar de que Sakura-chan sufre por tu culpa…

_conocerás el nuevo nivel avanzado de mi sharingan-termino su frase Kakashi-y déjame decirte que puedo hacerte cosas muy dolorosas… si la haces llorar…

_entiérrate mil metros bajo tierra y trata de llegar a china porque cuando te encontremos desearas no haber nacido…. Si la tocas sin su consentimiento…

_no tendrás con "que" renacer tu clan.

Mierda, Sasuke trago duro, sin imaginárselo lo habían puesto nervioso.

Sakura contuvo las carcajadas que querían escapar de su garganta, si había algo que había aprendido, era que su profesor y su hermano adoptivo, podían ser sumamente celosos, ellos se habían encargado de desaparecer misteriosamente todos sus amigos de los que desconocían sus intenciones, Sasuke al ser muy bien conocido por ellos, se había salvado.

Sasuke sin decir una palabra, siguió comiendo restándole importancia a las creativas amenazas que le fueron dadas, Kakashi retomo su libro, riendo cada tanto por sus ilustraciones, y Sakura retaba a Naruto por comer tanto, diciéndole que pronto tendrían que instalar una parte del hospital solo para él y sus indigestiones, que era malo que comiera tantas porquerías a lo que Naruto le respondía con la boca llena, alegando que el ramen era la mejor comida para un Ninja y futuro hokage como él.

Cuando terminaron con la amena reunión, Sasuke y Sakura caminaron hasta la casa del Uchiha, donde seria su futura casa. Sasuke calculaba su próximo y cercano propósito, muy lejos de las cavilaciones de Sakura.

"renacer el clan Uchiha" si, estaba seguro que Sakura era la única con la que podría hacerlo, cualquier otra mujer seria el doble de molesta que ella, además, quería ver algún que otro crío con ojos verdes…

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! es mi primer fic sasusaku, creo que no me quedo tan mal, a mi me gusto . desde ya, muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi corto proyecto. ¡Saludos!


End file.
